Todd's Nightmare
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: A one shot funny fic involving Toad, Ororo, Logan, and... Oprah? This one is too wierd to miss!


Author's Note: This was a challenge fic for Angryyungelf, hope you enjoy it

Author's Note: This was a challenge fic for Angryyungelf, hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer:I don't own the X-Men or Oprah

It all started on a normal night at the Brotherhood house. Todd and Fred were playing truth or dare, Fred, still trying to hide the fact him and Tabitha were a couple picked dare.

'Um, okay, let's see, I know, you have to eat this!" Todd stated pulling a container from the fridge. Fred stared at the container for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"C'mon Fred, I dared you!" Todd yelled hopping onto the table. Fred looked suspiciously at the clear container with the purple lid. No one knew what was in it or how long it had been in the fridge. Lance said it had been there when Mystique had moved there.

"I have to eat all of it?"

"Nah, just a bite," Todd stated. Fred nodded forcing the lid off the container. A small cloud of what appeared to spores filled the air as Fred and Todd tried not to gag at the smell. The two looked at each other and immediately decided to forget about the dare and get as far away from the kitchen as possible.

Later that night when Todd had tucked himself into bed, one arm curled around the stuffed frog he'd gotten from Tabitha for Christmas, he wondered what had been in that container. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was to remember to steal a VCR so he could record Oprah the next day; it was a special about out of control teenagers which he figured might help him deal better with Tabitha.

Todd blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was no longer in his nice safe bed; instead he was sitting in a sort of comfortable chair behind a curtain.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Howlett say their son Todd is out of control," he heard someone announce. Sounds like Oprah, but what's she doing here, better yet, where is here? Todd thought hopping up from the chair and walking slowly towards the curtain. Peeking out he could see Ororo and Logan from the X-Geeks sitting on stage. Oprah was standing between them.

"Todd's always eating strange things, I'm worried he might be into drugs, and Logan is no help at all when it comes to raising him," Ororo stated as Todd blinked still confused. Wait, what? he thought to himself

"He just needs more discipline, like several hours in the danger room, with me," Logan growled. "That'll straighten him out."

"You're not putting our son in the danger room," Ororo argued as Oprah watched the large screen TV show pictures of Todd, some of which Todd knew had never been taken. That's when he got it, he had fallen into a parallel dimension where Ororo and Logan were, he gulped at the idea, his parents.

"Why don't we bring Todd out here to see what he has to say?"Oprah asked waving towards Todd, who unable to stop himself hopped out onto the stage.

"I'm not a bad kid, yo, I'm just trying to fit in," he stated, figuring it couldn't hurt to play along, at least until he could figure out how to get back to his world. He'd already tried clicking his heels together and saying "There's no place like home"

"I believe you Todd, but those clothes you wear send a message that you're trouble, you're parents have agreed to let my show make you over," Oprah stated. Todd nodded figuring a make over might not be that bad. Of course, he was about to be proven wrong. At that moment a chair popped out and pulled Todd into itself as straps held his arms and legs.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit, and when we're done, you'll look just like every boy in the school," Ororo stated flashing Logan a creepy smile. Logan nodded putting a hand on Todd's shoulder. Todd blinked at them wondering if this is how Gracie Hart had felt during her make over in Mss Congeniality.

"Just close your eyes and when you wake up you'll be handsome," Oprah promised as Todd followed her instructions and closed his eyes.

Todd woke up slowly and looked around; he was in a room by himself, which made him sort of worried. He was still strapped to the chair, but he could tell not much about him had changed, he still had his tongue. Using his tongue, he unstrapped himself and hopped out of the chair looking around. He found a mirror and saw he looked exactly as he always had. "What the..." he muttered."Wait til I get my hands on them!" He hopped from the room and down the hall. Finding Oprah's door, it said her name on it, he paused. There were voices coming from inside. Slowly Todd leaned closer to listen to them.

"He does look like a delicious specimen." Delicious, huh?

"I know, and the best part is no one will miss him," Ororo's voice stated as he heard Logan growl in agreement. Todd freaked and fell against the door, which opened easily. Looking up from the floor he saw Oprah, Ororo, and Logan standing over him, all three had long lizard tongues hanging from their mouths and all three looked hungry. Todd screamed loudly and then everything went black for a second. When he opened his eyes he saw he was on the floor in his bedroom, no lizards, or talk show hosts anywhere to be seen.

"That is the last time I play truth or dare before bed," he stated wondering if Fred was having nightmares too, and wondered which one of Fred's many nightmares he'd be having tonight. "It was his idea to play that game anyway, hopefully it's a bad one."

Mean while in Fred's room, the boy who called himself the Blob was screaming loudly, begging the hippos in pink tutus to stop eating all his tofu.


End file.
